Elizabeth "Lizzy" Tudor
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Elizabeth was born in Liverpool, England to her father, Henry Tudor, and Hecate, the goddess of Magic. Because of that, she's always had an interest in magic, and would always practice it. Her father was worried this would negatively affect her social life, and would always scold her for it. But she just kept trying. Her first ever magic trick was pulling a rabbit out of a hat. Except there wasn't a rabbit previously in the hat. She would later learn more incantations, and it actually boosted her popularity at school. When she turned 11, Hecate claimed her. Hecate was too proud of her to have to wait until she was 13 to claim her, and even came to her, telling her to go to Camp Olympus. Hecate bestowed upon her a magical broom, and, after saying her goodbyes to her father (who was proud of his daughter for wanting to keep the world safe), used the broom to fly to Camp. Appearance Elizabeth has long, gingerish hair, tied in twin tails, and beautiful blue eyes. She wears a pink dress, with a frilly white apron over it. She has a mint green ribbon tied like a little bow tie, a plaid mint green patch on it, and mint green heart patch. She wears long striped mint green and white stockings, and brown shoes. Personality Elizabeth is a quirky, fun young woman, who's slightly bipolar. One second, she's inviting you for tea, and being bubbly and loving. The next, she's calling you a wanker, and throwing a fit. She always has an interest in magic, and constantly carries her broom around, often turning it into anything that fits the situation (if she has to write something, she'll turn it into a pen or pencil. If she's swimming, she'll turn it into a towel.) She loved that broom, as it's a gift from her mother. Abilities Elizabeth fights with her broom, Gloriana. She can turn it into anything, as stated in the personalities section. In battle, she turns it into a flintlock pistol loaded with Celestial Bronze bullets that never run out. She is a top shot with her pistol, knowing where to aim. She's also a fan of pistol whipping. She can also fly with her broom, almost like a witch. She knows a lot of magical incantations by heart, constantly using them in battle. Fatal Flaw As of now, her Fatal Flaw is unknown. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Pudding (It's simply divine~! Especially vanilla!) * Color: Pink! * Animal: Unicorns (They are so real!) * Song: I don't have one. * Music Group: ^ * Holiday: ^ * Season: Spring~! * Height (on men): 6 feet (It's a nice, tall height.) * Weight (on men): 140-210 lbs * Body Part (on men): Their muscles~! * Color of Eyes: Blue * Color of Hair: Blonde * Color of Skin: Light * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're sweet and cocky and well built. * Thing About Herself: My magical powers. Least Favorites * Food: Fish and Chips (I'm probably the opposite of a British stereotype...) * Color: Green (I dunno... I just find it weird...) * Animal: Geese (Alwaya crapping all over the place...) * Song: Anything 1D sings. * Music Group: 1D (I'm not your typical British girl.) * Holiday: None * Season: None * Height (on men): Shorter than me. * Weight (on men): Eh... Over what I says earlier. * Body Part (on men): Um...? None. * Color of Eyes: Hazel (I dunno... It's not my thing...) * Color of Hair: None * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a big fat jerk. * Thing About Herself: I can't say I know... Trivia * Her name and fathers name were based off of Queen Elizabeth I of England, who's father was Heney VIII of England. *Her brooms name, Gloriana, is also an alias of Queen Elizabeth I. *Her last name, Tudor, comes from the family Queen Elizabeth I was from. *Her measurements are B81©/W55/H87. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Female Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Hecate Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page